Pain, pain, come again
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: This wasn’t my original plan. How was I suppose to know that things would end up the way they did? I just wanted to see emotion...or rather pain...in his eyes. Who knew that he wanted to see it as badly as I did?


This wasn't my original plan. How was I suppose to know that things would end up the way they did? I just wanted to see emotion...or rather pain...in his eyes. Who knew that he wanted to see it as badly as I did?

August 19, 2008

I woke up this morning to a loud pound outside my door. It was about 2:30am. Angry for being woken up, I headed toward my door to investigate; but as soon as I touched the door knob, I heard voices.

"If you cry, we might just go easier on you, Near"

'Near? What the hell is going on out there?'

Opening the door, I saw three faces look up at me. Two of them looked startled and the other, completely emotionless.

"Mello! Jeez man, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were Roger!"

"Why the hell are you guys making so much noise this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, Near here made us mad, so we wanted to teach him a lesson," the second boy said. He then kicked Near in the stomach for emphasis.

I know I hate Near, but something about that boy kicking him made my blood boil. "I got woken up because of _that_? Get the fuck out of here!"

The older boys quickly got up and sped down the corridor, leaving Near behind. I just stared at him, and he stared right back.

"Thank you."

"Don't think I did that to save you," I said, blushing. Then I smirked. "They obviously couldn't do the job right."

I grabbed the collar of Near's shirt and pulled him up. "Now I guess I will have to do it." I pulled him into my room and shut the door behind us.

When we were inside, I let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground. He made no effort to get back up...he just stared up at me with those cold eyes. They infuriated me.

"Stop looking at me!" I screamed.

"...Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

I slapped him across the face without hesitation. I wanted to slap him again because he looked unfazed.

"It was a question Mello," Near said cooly.

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. Even if he looked like he wasn't hurt, his voice changed...it wasn't as monotoned. I wanted to see if I could make his voice change even more. I slapped him again.

This time he knew it was coming. It looked as if he almost accepted the fact he was going to be hit. I didn't like that.

I began hitting him, looking at his face for any sign of pain or maybe even anger...nothing. He didn't even try to stop me.

By now, my own anger and frustration was growing. I had to see pain on his face. I hesitated for a second, but then firmly gripped Near's neck and lightly squeezed.

When I squeezed tighter, he struggled a bit. He lifted his hands as if he were going to try and pry my hands off of him, but then looked at me again and let his arms drop to his sides.

I must have been squeezing him pretty tight, because his face had turned a reddish purple color...he couldn't breathe. I let go off him and he tried not to gasp for air.

As his usual white skin tone reappeared, he tried talking.

"W...why did yo...you let...go?"

"Did you not want me too?!" I was shocked! Did he _want_ to die?

"Hnmh," was his reply.

I just stared at him. 'Fine, if he wants to die, I will help him out.'

I picked him up by his shirt again and threw him into the wall. He fell to the ground. I picked him up again and flung him into my bathroom door. It was open slightly, so he smashed into the sink.

I walked up to him slowly, studying his face. Still no trace of pain. I threw my fist into the mirror above the sink, the glass shattering and cutting my hand. A few shards landed on Near.

I grabbed a large shard of glass and stared at him. "Lets see some red and that white skin of yours."

I bent over, putting my face close to his. Still no emotion.

I took his arm and ran the glass over his wrist. The blood oozed out.

Near stared at me, then his arm, the blood captivating him. But still no pain.

I cut him repeatedly all over both arms. Nothing. I was beginning to wonder if it even did hurt.

Slowly, I let go of Near and lifted my arm. I raised the shard to the inside of my elbow and pressed down until I saw ran. I slid the glass down my arm til I reached my wrist. Blood was dripping all over the floor. It did hurt a little, more then I thought it would. I looked at Near.

He looked angry. "Why did you do that?!" It looked like he wanted to scream it, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"I wanted to see if it was painful," I replied truthfully.

His face grew softer at my words. "Why?"

"Because it didn't hurt you." 'I'm a little dizzy.'

"Nothing hurts me," Near responded, looking away.

"How is that possible?" 'The blood is still flowing.'

"I don't know..."

"_You _don't know? The person who seems to know everything doesn't know?!" 'Near is getting blurry.'

"No, I do not."

"Well, I—"

"Mello," Near said in a voice that could be interpreted as panic.

I couldn't say anything, I already felt myself falling.

I fell into Near's lap, my blood getting all over his white attire.

Before everything went black, I heard his call my name.

"Mello!?"

**A/N:** Hehe, it feels good to write again. Originally, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but something told me this would be better with more chapters. Please review telling what you think and if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing. Flames are welcome as well!

DDA


End file.
